


lemon zest

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sana and Mina, just two wives who wanted to paint but didn't finish.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	lemon zest

Sana had always dreamed of love growing up, of a feeling that would take her above to the clouds. But here, underneath her, love lies with her back arched.  
  
“Mina,” she whispers against the ear of her wife, kissing the spot underneath where she knows Mina is sensitive. The soft squeak that follows is an easy confirmation.  
  
Their skin is sticky and warm and, in some places, smeared in dried brown paint. The baggy smocks and overalls had been quick to come off after Sana had caught Mina looking over at her, eyes catching the sunlight of the living room they’d been repainting. Mina shouldn’t be allowed to wear denim. It’s criminal.  
  
The limited space between them has always felt like home ever since they met in college, and Sana’s leg is wedged between Mina’s thighs like a foot in the door. She applies a bit of pressure, hand buried into Mina’s underwear, digits hidden and slithering in the folds.  
  
“I love you,” Mina exhales, breath catching yet again when Sana nips at the corner of her neck. “We were supposed to finish today.”  
  
Sana hums against the sore spot, licks it. “It’s called a break. Plus, I’d rather you finish.” She giggles against the skin when she hears the slightest hint of a _hmph_ , and she can already picture the fond eyeroll that Mina is undoubtedly giving her.  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Mina’s hand gently grabs at Sana’s chin, pulling her face back up. “Make it quick then,” she says, dark eyes looking down at Sana’s lips in a request that Sana happily obliges.  
  
Mina’s lips are soft and taste like the cherry chapstick she had bought last month. Sana likes it. It makes it easier for the hunger to creep down her stomach and into the depths of something desperate as she presses further against Mina’s mouth. The flick of her tongue is enough to encourage Mina’s lips to part. The pad of her middle finger finds Mina’s clit, rolling it underneath as she breathes in the elicited moan. The vibration feels strange on her tongue—in a good way.  
  
There is always something about the way that Mina gets wet so easily that stirs Sana. The slick ease with which she rubs makes her a bit dizzy, and it’s only the way that Mina holds her by the side of her face, tips of her fingers stroking so close to the back of her neck, that grounds her.  
  
She pulls away, just barely, breath hot and mingling in the limited gap. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
Lips push forward and are back on hers again, and Sana’s heart flutters when she feels Mina’s smile against her, even as her chest rises and falls erratically at the pressure applied on her clit. Her digits snake their way down to Mina’s entrance, and Sana can feel Mina’s fingers gently dig into her neck.  
  
She tugs at Mina’s lip as she slides a finger in, slow at first while Mina’s breaths regulate into a rhythm. Her opposite hand is gentle rolling a nipple, occasionally pinching. Mina rolls her hip. Sana smirks against her mouth.  
  
“Another one?” she breathes against Mina’s mouth, only to be forced silent when Mina presses forward again, her paint-smeared hand moving down to coax Sana’s wrist. It’s hard not to giggle. “Alright, alright.”  
  
She adjusts her leg so that there’s a little more wiggle room for her wrist before slipping in her second finger. She pauses, allowing Mina a moment to breathe in time with the push. But once Sana feels that Mina is ready, she begins to curl again. Their open-mouthed kisses quickly make a home of the sounds between them: hums, moans, grunts, quiet squeaks.  
  
Mina, in particular, sounds absolutely incredible—for Sana, at least. Hearing and swallowing Mina’s moans as she shudders underneath her is overstimulating, and Sana can’t help but squeeze her thighs together while she pumps into her wife.  
  
“I love you so much,” she whispers, pulling away to kiss a trail from the corner of her mouth down to her jaw. Mina quietly moans into the expanse of the bedroom, irregular and breathy as Sana continues in a quick rhythm until, finally, pressing the pad of her thumb against her clit. It’s hard at first, enough to make Mina whine, but Sana begins to roll until Mina grabs her chin again, more desperately this time.  
  
“S-Sana, I’m—”  
  
“In love with me, I know.”  
  
“Sh-Shut up, I’m—”  
  
“Coming.” Sana grins, kissing Mina hard on the mouth. “For me,” she says as she glides her lips across the cherry surface.  
  
The hand at Mina’s breast comes up to cup the side of her face, and Sana has to hold her in order to keep their kisses steady. Mina’s entire body tenses, hot air escaping her mouth and into Sana’s as a low moan escapes her. Sana’s fingers remain fast, riding the moment out until Mina’s muscles finally relax, her body quivering.  
  
It’s quiet at first when Sana slips herself out, instead wrapping her arms around Mina. But then she smiles, seeing the hair stick to her wife’s brow just above closed eyes. Her breaths are heavy but rhythmic. And she’s beautiful.  
  
Sana whispers multiple _I love you_ 's against the corner of Mina’s mouth, smiling again when Mina begins to hum happily, her hands wrapping around Sana as well.  
  
“This doesn’t mean we aren’t finishing today, you know,” Mina says, and Sana elects to ignore the way her voice cracks by accident.  
  
Instead, she whines, “I don’t want to!”


End file.
